Toxic
by Ms.Blond
Summary: New girl... New school... old secrets
1. The Return

The darkness was closing on her, she walked between the gravestones... She could see a boy lying new one of them, black hair falling into his face, blood running for a wound on his arm. A man beside him was knelling, moaning in pain. Then she saw it - a man rising for the caldron, his snake- like eyes burning red...  
  
Alexa awoke immediately to find her self lying on the grass in from of her house, on a small forest cleaning. Her grand mother came out of the door, looking worried. Alexa look at her and said quietly: "He had risen once again."  
  
It was almost one and a half year after , when Alexa opened the door of her dormitory and came to find a letter lying on her bad with a single golden feather on it... She opened the letter carefully and started reading it, slowly tears began sliding down her face... This couldn't be happening, she thought, not to her...  
  
All her life Alexa have been treated unfairly, because of her heritage. And only here, at Durmstrang she found friends, who truly understand who she was, and who didn't judge her. But still most of the others thought that she was like him, but she never care, because she wasn't. Teachers didn't want to call her by a family name, they were, too, afraid. But she never cared, nothing could bring her down, or she wasn't Alexa Marvolo Riddle... 


	2. Riddle

Toxic*~ Chapter 2:  
  
Tears were streaming down her face... Why, why her, she thought. Alexa through the letter across the room, and through her self on the bed, crying. She still couldn't believe, that in 24 hours she would be transferred to Hogwarts. Alexa didn't know how much time she spend crying, but when her friend came into the room the sun have already sat, and stars were appearing in the sky. "What is wrong?", asked Jane, coming near Alexa's bed and sitting down on it. "Are you ok? You weren't at lessons today, so we decided to go get you, it is almost dinner time, we thought you might be hungry.", said James. Alexa sat up on her bed quietly and looked at them, "I am being transferred to Hogwarts, toning..." Her friends looked at her quietly, then Judy asked quietly, "Why?" "I think it is because of my father, I received a letter today, it was from Dumbledor. It said that for my own safety I will be transferred to Hogwarts, toning. He will come and fetch me."  
  
Alexa spend the rest of the evening with her friends, talking and packing up her things. At 10 o'clock in the evening when Alexa was sitting on her bad, putting last, of her things in the bag. When Judy nudged her on the arm, Alexa looked up and saw a single golden feather falling down beside her, on an envelope. Alexa recognized the writer immediately, when saw a seal on the back of the letter. She opened it carefully and read allowed: "Meet me in the entrance hall at midnight. Make sure that no one will see you live. Dumbledor."  
  
It was 11:45 when she said last good-byes to her friends, she knew perfectly well that she would probably never see them again... She was carefully moving through corridors, careful not to bump into anyone else. When she reached the top of the staircase, she saw 2 tall figures standing at the bottom of it. She quickly slipped down the stair and found Dumbledore and Karkrof standing beside her. "Hello Ms. Riddle. I believe you know who I am", Dumbledore said. "Hello Professor Dumbledor, Professor Karkrof." Karkrof shortly nodded. "We will have to go now Ms Riddle, I will have to explain the purpose of the transfer later, now we must live. It was nice to see you Karkrof. Goodbye." Dumbledore handed Alexa a goblet, she looked at him questionably. "Portkey.", he said simply, Alexa looked into his eyes, and noticed how safe she felt when he was around, she trusted him even though she didn't know him. She too the goblet, and momentarily felt like her hand was glued to the goblet and it was pulling her up – carrying her somewhere. She looked to her right and saw Dumbledore smiling. Next moment she fell, as her legs hit the floor. She stood up and looked around. They were in the room filled with tables and chairs, there was a bar just in front them and a staircase to the right. Alexa looked at Dumbledore, he smiled and said, "Well come to Leaky Caldron."  
  
~ * ~ Review please!!! 


	3. Note

Hi everyone, I decided not to continue this fan fiction, but start a new one, with a similar plot... So check it out!!! It is called 'Heartbeat'. Thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
